


Chance Meeting, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e04 Five Votes Down, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna Moss is having the worst day of her life and it doesn't get any better when she meets Josh Lyman in a Starbucks and he steals her cell phone.





	Chance Meeting, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Kismet: A Chance Meeting**

**by:** MeganFitz 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance, Comedy  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Series:** Kismet **Story Number:** 1  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, I wish they were, but they aren't. Sniff Sniff  
**Summary:** Donna Moss is having the worst day of her life and it doesn't get any better when she meets Josh Lyman in a Starbucks and he steals her cell phone.  
**Author's Note:** This is an Alterative Universe story, (I've never written one before) The whole series takes place during the first and a little into the second session. This chapter takes place the day before 6 votes down. Keep in mind its an AU so not everything will be perfect. 

Kismet: Destiny or Fate Chapter one: A chance meeting. 

It wasn't thirst or a desperate need for caffeine that sent Josh Lyman into this particular Starbucks. He just left Congress fighting for a gun bill, deep down he knew would never pass, it wasn't tough enough. Besides no one could agree on if machine guns were deadly. Mostly, he walked into Starbucks with Sam to avoid going to Leo with news. 

"I just don't get it Sam, has everyone lost their collective minds?" 

"Yes, they have. Is that what you want to hear?" 

Josh ordered a tall coffee and Sam ordered a Caramel Macchiato. Josh scolded, "Don't order that, it's a girly drink." 

"Well, that's what I want." Sam ordered it anyway. The cashier rolled his eyes at the two men bickering like an old married couple. Josh turned his sights to the unsuspecting teenage boy. 

"Mark," Josh looked down at the name tag, "Do you think machine guns are deadly weapons?" 

"Sure, they seem cool in movies." Josh glanced at Sam as if this teenage boy was the cause of all the world's problems. "Is there anything else you want?" It was not out of hunger or low blood sugar that made Josh point to the giant oversized sugar cookie in the bakery case, but it was out of defiance and frustration. He hated everything and everyone, and damn it, he was going to eat a cookie. 

Josh vaguely heard, from a female voice, "tell your brother he can go to hell," but he didn't look up. He had too many important things to do, like berate a nineteen year old about gun control. 

"Machine guns aren't cool, you idiot, they kill people. Why the hell am I busting my ass to get them of the street, if you don't appreciate that?" 

"Josh, calm down." 

"No, Sam I won't. Six mouths we've been working to keep the world from imploding on itself, and for what? So you can order a girly drink at a chain coffee shop!" 

"Look mister, don't get mad at me, I didn't vote for Bartlet, or anyone for that matter." 

"Caramel Macchiato." A second Starbucks employee calls out. Both Sam and Josh glance up to see who order the drink. Josh nodded in victory as a leggy blond woman talking on her cell phone made her way up to the counter. The woman grabbed the cup. She paused from her irate phone conversation with some guy's brother. 

She turned to poor Mark, and uttered, "You know you really should vote." Then she turned her attention back on the phone call. "Listen you can tell that son of a bitch he can have everything, I just want Baxter. Tell him no amount of flowers will cut it this time." She hung up her phone and walked over to a table to nurse her girly drink. 

With her back to them, Josh noticed how the woman was touching her face, wiping her eyes, maybe? He paid for their drinks and walked over to table next to the blond. 

"Um." Josh found himself stumbling over his one word. She looked at him and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Her skin was like a fine alabaster and her eyes were the eerie blue sky after a storm. Those eyes were also bloodshot and salty water was beginning to form at the bottom of her eye lids. 

A half smile half smirk formed on her face. "Thanks for keeping the world from imploding. That's pretty cool of you." 

"Um." 

Sam replied for the voiceless Josh "Sorry, he can be sort of an idiot." . 

The woman had a mysterious smile as she uttered: "Sorry, I would be nicer but I am having a bad day." 

Josh's eyes lit up."I had a bad day once too!" He almost yelled, and startled the blond and his friend. Really all he wanted to do it is to keep talking to the blond, and he was just glad he has something in common with her, "A few weeks ago I was almost fired." 

"You were _almost_ fired?' 

"Yeah." 

"But you weren't." 

"No. But I _could have been._ " The blond did not appear to be impressed. 

Sam decided to add to the conversation a little, "I slept with a call girl." The blond stared at Sam as if he was providing the most random piece of information in the world. "I didn't know she was one at the time. It was a bad day." 

"Um. Didn't you have some sort of clue when she charged you money?" 

"Oh, she didn't charge." 

"Then you're a god amongst men. Stop, it's going to be hot!" It was too late, Sam had burnt his mouth on the coffee. He seemed surprised by the warning and by the fact coffee can be hot. 

"Ouch." 

The blond turned her attention back to the incoherent man, "I think both of you need to get real problems of your own before you can fix the world's issues." 

"What?" 

"You almost got fired, but you didn't. I bet you've never been unemployed in your life. And sex is hardly a problem, unless you're already with someone." Bitterness filled her voice. "No wonder why the United States has become disenchanted with politics. Did you know none of the buildings in DC are larger the 15 stories high?" 

"Yeah." The light bulb lit up his brain and Josh figured it out, "You're a tourist!" 

"Yeah. I am here for a convention. Do you know why the buildings are not higher then the Washington Monument? Sure there is probably some logical and sentimental reason for it. But I have a theory, it so you can always see the sky." 

Both Josh and Sam stared at her blankly, but she continued, "It is a constant reminder that there is something greater and more important then yourself out there. Whatever hurdle you have to face is minor compared to what the sky has seen and to what humanity has overcome. " Her voice was filled with such awe and wonder, Josh questioned if his own voice had ever been like that. 

He pushed the cookie over to her, "You can have the cookie." At this point both Sam and Josh had set up camp at her table. Josh pulled out his cell phone only to check the time and left it on the table. 

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks. What made you get into politics?" 

"Um, I don't know, to help people, I guess." 

"That's what I thought. The problem with policy is it takes too long. If you really want to help people you should do anything as much as you can." She opens her wallet and pulled out the only ten dollar bill inside. 

Sam took this as a cue to leave. "Well, we need to be getting back to work." Josh stood up and grabbed a cell phone on the table. 

"Um.. its.. well… ahh.." The blond stared confused, why couldn't this man speak? 

"What my friend is trying to say is it was a pleasure meeting you," He lifted his hand to shake hers. "Sam Seaborn." 

Josh stuck out his hand very fast, "Josh, Josh Lyman. I am Josh Lyman." 

The woman smiled up at him, their eyes locked, hands embraced, "Donna Moss. Thanks for the cookie and keeping the world safe." 

"Uh huh." Sam had to pull Josh a little bit to get him to leave the store. As they were leaving Donna stood up and bought two sandwiches and two bottles of water. Josh thought he heard her ask the teenage boy if he knew where the nearest pawn shop was. 

"Did I form any interesting or charming sentences in there?" 

"No, you didn't." 

"I was a spaz wasn't I, Sam." 

"You were King of the Spaz." 

"She was just… wow." Josh was walking to the corner and in the reflection for the store windows he saw Donna come out of Starbucks, she handed over two sandwiches and two bottles of water to two homeless men. Josh's eyes were so focused on the act of kindness, he walked into the traffic light post. 

** 

After her bizarre encounter with two clearly Ivy League cry babies, Donna Moss' mood did not improve. She had spent most of her energy during the conversation to keep herself from crying. She did the only natural thing to do when you are lost in an unforgiving city and you have nothing to go home to, she called her mom. She pressed 1 on the speed dial of her phone. 

"Mom, it me, look its over between me and Kevin. Don't try to talk me out of it, like you did last time. Last time I didn't have proof he was cheating on me, but this time. THIS TIME! Well, it's over and there is nothing you can do about it, mother. I know it will cost a lot a cancel everything, but I think a can still get a lot of the deposits backs. Oh and like my life couldn't get any worse these two pseudo political idiots come up to me in Starbucks and start bitching about how their lives are tough." 

"Gee Sweetie I am sorry to hear all this." 

Horror washed over and clenched at Donna's heart. 

"You aren't my mother!" 

*** Josh's mind was still replaying the events of the last twenty minutes. What kind of woman does that? One thing was certain; he needed to see her again. This is when an odd sound came from his chest: Ode to Joy. 

"Josh, your cell phone is ringing." 

"That's not my cell phone. Mine just rings." 

"Well answer it." 

"Hello?" 

"Who the hell are you? Did she just jump into bed with the first guy who talked to her? Listen you can keep the bitch, she isn't very good anyway. Tell her she isn't getting a damn thing. Slut." Dial tone. 

Josh just stared at this cell phone hoping the screen would provide the name of this screaming lunatic. "Sam, do I know someone named Kevin?" 

"I don't know, do you?" 

"If I did know Kevin, would I call him 'Kevie'?" 

"I don't think so Josh." It was this moment reality set in for Josh. 

"This isn't my cell phone! Where is my cell phone? I don't remember anyone phone numbers, that's the whole point of having a cell phone! Sam what do I do?" Wide eye panic stuck Josh as he walked into his office. "AMBER! My cell phone was stolen!" 

Amber, his assistant walked into his office, unimpressed by Josh's newest childish rant. "What the hell do you want me to do about it?" 

"FIND IT!" 

"HOW?" 

Sam offered up a bit of wisdom, "You could call it?" 

"Amber, do you know the number?" 

"No, do you?" 

"How can you NOT know the number, you're my assistant?" 

"Because I don't care very much, why don't you know your cell phone number?" 

"Because who knows their own cell phone number? That's the whole point of having a cell phone." 

Sam saved the day by handing Josh his cell phone so he can call. 

** 

Donna left the pawn shop, if at all possible even more infuriated then when she entered. 

"Cubic Zirconium? That bastard! Mrs. Lyman, what did I ever see in him? You know he bought himself and 55 inch flat screen TV the same week he bought my ring." 

"I am so sorry Donna, I would ring his neck." By this time, Mrs. Lyman and Donna had become close friends. The mother figure instructed and soothed Donna as she walked through the mean streets of DC. She apologized for her idiot son Josh and his equally dumb friend Sam. She also promised she would call her idiot son, in case he wasn't aware of the fact he was missing his cell phone. But she didn't need to, call waiting informed both women, Josh Lyman wasn't a stupid as they thought. 

"How do you work this damn thing?" Donna clicked over. "Hello?" 

"Who is this and why did you steal my cell phone?" 

"Nice to talk to you again, Josh. And I think you stole my cell phone." 

Josh's heart stopped beating for a second. The girl from the coffee shop. He found all blood rush to his face and a plan was beginning to form. "Donna?" 

"Yeah, can I have my cell phone back?" 

"Um yeah, but I'm at work, do you think you can drop it off here?" 

Donna looked around, trying to get her bearings, how could one city have some many of the same chain stores? Seriously how many Starbucks and Cosi did one block need? 

"Um, sure, I guess, but you are going to have to give me really easy directions, I don't know the city very well." 

Josh felt a smile appeared across his face. "Um sure, it's really easy, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. It's the big white building that looks kinda like a house." 

Donna Moss could not utter words for a few seconds. "You work at the White House." 

"Yep." 

"Are you important?" 

"Well actually," Josh added in his normal cocky tone. She was hoping he was making a vain attempt to impress her. She prayed he was lying. 

"Your friend Sam didn't know coffee was hot. And you couldn't formulate a complete thought." He was hoping she didn't notice. 

"Um yeah, do you want your cell phone back or not?" 

"Yes." She sounded so defeated and quite frankly she lost quite a bit of faith in her government as well. 

"Look I am going to need your full name to let you into the building." 

"Donnatella Moss." 

"Donnatella, that's pretty." 

"By the way, your mother says you don't call her enough." 

"You talked to my mother?" 

"I thought she was mine." 

"Oh. When do you think you will get here?" 

"About a half hour." 

"Great. Just go up to the guard and tell them your name and you are here for me. See ya soon." Josh hung up the phone and Donna clicked over back to his mother. 

"Your son isn't important is he?" 

"He likes to think he is." 

** 

Josh had spent the next few minutes thumbing through Donna's cell trying to learn more about her. 

Cakes by Lisa 

Dresses by Pam 

Flowers by Gina 

She was planning a wedding. His heart broke a little bit; he cursed fate that he would meet this amazing woman only to have her be spoken for. Although he really shouldn't be surprised, it was the way his life seemed to be going. 

Amber yelled at him, she always did that; he was five minutes late for his meeting in the Roosevelt Room. Thanks to Amber he was consistently late for every meeting. She was without a doubt the worst assistant in the world. 

He left Donna's phone on his desk, and he found himself walking slower then usual to the meeting. 

** Crisis averted and the world is safe, just another in the day the life of Josh Lyman. 

"Josh!" 

He caught a sight of the blond hair and smiling face out of the corner of his eye. But it was too late. He walked into the column in the lobby. This is the same column he passed at least 30 times a day. 

Rubbing his face he walked over to her. Hoping she wasn't going to say anything. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, they just put that in. Um your phone is in my office. You haven't tried to take over the government or anything?" 

"Not lately." Her smile made Josh's stomach flip. The guard let her in without any questions. Josh let her through the chaotic corridors of the West Wing, everyone seemed to be in a rush, with folders tightly clenched to chests as people seemed to be running an endless marathon. 

Josh led her into his office and pointed to a chair. She sat, legs crossed and tapping at the desk. She was antsy, she had tons to do and this guy was keeping her from it. 

"So when's the wedding?" Josh looked down at her cell phone, bile filled Donna's mouth. 

"What?" 

"The wedding when is it, your planning one right?" 

"It was going to be February 14; it's supposed to be on a Saturday next year." 

"Was?" Josh tried very hard to keep his voice from betraying the spring on joy that was dancing around his body. 

"I told you I was having a bad day." The phone started to ring. 

Ring 

"Amber, get that, will you?" 

Ring 

Josh tried to continue. "You're having a bad day, right. You need to talk about it…" 

Ring 

"How do you know I need to talk about it?" Donna's attention was on the ringing. 

Ring 

"You spoke to my mother for 20 minutes. Dinner? You eat right?" Josh strained to hold everything together. 

Ring 

"AMBER! GET THE DAMN PHONE." 

Ring. 

"Go to Hell, Josh! I Quit!" Josh jumped out of his chair and ran out to door. 

Ring 

"Are you serious this time? You are really quitting? Don't toy with my emotions!" 

Ring. 

Donna was beginning to question if Josh had voice mail or not. She finally picked up the phone, "Josh Lyman's line. He's late for a meeting with Congressman Mathew Santos? Oh he left like five minutes ago; he should be there any minute." Donna hung up the phone. 

Josh came storming into his office. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. 

"Josh, you have a meeting at Congress with Santos." 

Josh looked up at Donna, his plan was falling apart. "Um great, hold on. Amber, here is a letter of recommendation and a phone number to call. My college roommate's ex girlfriend is in DC and needs an assistant; I think you two would get along great." He handed the letter over to Amber; his attention was back on Donna. "Look, I have to go to this meeting, but I will be back in like 45 minutes, just wait here until I get back. Or you could wait in Sam's office, mine is nicer and bigger, but Sam's office does have Sam, so it's your choice." 

"Can I have my cell phone?" 

"No, you can get it when I come back, listen, I will buy you some, um food or something. You are having a bad day, you really should talk about it." Josh grabbed his backpack and started out the door. 

"Are you holding my cell phone hostage?" 

"If that's what you want to call it. Amber, send her to Sam's office. It was a pleasure working with you." 

The like a puppet being pulled from a stage, he was gone. Donna was left in a room and she didn't understand. "Did he just steal my cell phone?" 

"Yes, he is in fact that dumb." Amber sighed, "Come on, I will take you to Sam's office." 

As Josh sprinted across the mall, his only thought was, "Damn, I am so smooth." 


End file.
